


Just Bro Stuff

by taff



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taff/pseuds/taff
Summary: Insecure Sunny asks Kel to help him with a certain problem he's having with BasilThis is pretty much pure smut, please don't take it seriouslyI'm not very familiar with ao3 so if there are tags I didn't use that you think need to be added please let me know
Relationships: Basil/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Kel/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Kel/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Just Bro Stuff

This takes place a few months after the events of the true ending. Sunny visits Faraway every weekend to see his friends, usually staying at Basil's place. Today he's hanging out with Kel playing Street Fighter. Something seems to have him distracted.

"What's wrong Sunny? You usually whoop me a lot harder than this when we're playing. You got something on your mind?"

Sunny furrowed his brows and looked away. "It's kind of embarrassing... but I want to ask you a favor."

"Sure man, anything!" Kel is always there for his friends.

Sunny turned his face and looked earnestly into Kel's eyes. "Will you fuck my boyfriend for me?"

"What?! But I thought you and Basil were happy together. What happened?"

"Well... I mean, we aren't really unhappy, it's just... I know I'm not satisfying him. I know I'm not good enough. He doesn't say anything bad, but I can tell from the look in his eyes. Sometimes... he calls me his 'little flower bud'. I know he doesn't mean it in a demeaning way, he thinks it's cute, but it's still embarrassing. I must just be too... small... for him. Kel, can you help me?"

Kel was taken aback, not sure how to respond. He didn't want to intrude on this special relationship between his best friends, but Sunny seemed desperate. And Kel had promised to himself that he would always be there for his friends from now on. He put on a nervous smile. "Alright man, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Kel, I knew I could count on you. Come by Basil's place tomorrow and spend the night. Polly is out of town for the weekend so we'll have some privacy."

\----------------

Kel took a deep breath and knocked on the front door to Basil's house. The door opened up and Sunny's pale face peeked out from inside.

"Hey Kel, thanks for coming. I told Basil about the plan and he seemed to be into it. Come on in."

Kel stepped inside his friend's familiar house. His heart started beating faster in anticipation. He remembered all the times he had been here to play as a kid. "I was jogging for a little while before I came by and worked up a sweat, I should probably take a shower first. I know I can get pretty smelly..."

Sunny stopped him, "No that's alright, Basil is into smells. Maybe that's why he likes flowers so much. I think you're best as is." Kel felt strangely reassured hearing that from him.

Sunny led Kel to Basil's room in the back and shut the door behind them. It was early afternoon and gentle sunlight was streaming in through the window, giving the room a warm orange glow. Basil was sitting on his bed, nervously fidgeting. As soon as Kel and Sunny entered the room he looked up in surprise, a big red blush filling up his cheeks, and stood up. "Oh, h-hi Kel. S-sorry if this is awkward for you... We don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Basil's words were apprehensive, but Kel could see how much he wanted it from the way he was looking at him. Sunny could see it too.

Kel started taking off his clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the ground. Basil looked away, his heart beating out of his chest. He fidgeted with one of the buttons of his overalls, his nerves giving him trouble. He finally managed to undo both buttons and let the overalls drop to the ground. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. Kel noticed Basil was already rock hard, and surprisingly well-endowed for his tiny frame. 7 inches at least. Kel thought to himself, 'Why doesn't Basil just top?' but he guessed he just didn't have the personality for it.

Kel finally peeled off his sweaty boxer shorts, now fully naked. Sunny raised his eyebrows and Basil's jaw dropped. They knew Kel was big already, they'd seen the bulges in his basketball shorts, swaying and bouncing around as he ran, but this was beyond their expectations. If he wasn't 11 inches, he was damn near close. What were they feeding this kid? After several awkward seconds of quiet staring, Kel blushed and cleared his throat. "Well, you ready Basil?" Basil honestly couldn't say if he was, but he nodded and climbed into the bed. Sunny sat down in a chair on the other side of the room and got ready to watch the show.

Kel followed Basil onto the bed. Basil was frozen like a deer in headlights so Kel decided to make the first move. He leaned down and clumsily pressed his lips against Basil's. They had never done this before so it took some coaxing, but soon Basil's cute little mouth was open and welcome, and Kel pushed his tongue in. He leaned forward until Basil was flat on his back, Kel lying right on top of him. Their dicks were rubbing against each other and some precum was already dripping out, leaving little smears on Basil's tummy. Tongues still wrestling, the two boys started grinding against each other. As Sunny watched from the corner, he appreciated how good a pair they were. Kel's big muscular athletic frame and tanned skin that he built up from years of sports. Basil's tiny fragile body and pale skin from years of hiding and neglect. Exact opposites. Sunny was jealous, but at the same time very aroused.

Basil broke their kiss and buried his face in Kel's armpit, taking a deep whiff. He started alternating between inhaling Kel's musk and licking the sweat out of his armpit hair. For a brief, perverse moment, a memory flashed in Kel's mind of his baby sister Sally when she was breastfeeding, but he shook his head and dismissed it. Basil started grinding his dick against Kel's faster and faster as his head filled up with his smell. It didn't take him long to cum, spraying all over both of their stomachs. Kel lifted himself up off of the small boy and reached for some tissues to clean up. Basil looked like he was totally in a daze. He must have enjoyed it, but that wasn't the only thing Kel was here for. He looked over at Sunny, and Sunny nodded and give him a thumbs up.

Kel had Basil hold his legs up, pulling his knees up to his chest and completely exposing his ass. Kel leaned in and started rimming him, making sure to get every nook and cranny, even shoving his tongue inside the hole. There was a small, sweaty tang, but otherwise it tasted clean. They must have prepared before he came. Kel moved his face away and started exploring with his fingers, poking and prodding around the inside of Basil's entrance. He found Basil's prostate and started toying with it, rubbing it with his fingers. The way Basil moaned, you'd never believe he had just cum minutes before.

After a few minutes of this, Kel got back up. It was time. He lined up his monster dick with Basil's tight little flower and pressed his head against it. Kel knew that if he was going to fit into the boy's tiny ass, he would need some lubricant. He bought some at the CVS on his jog, but with all the sweat and Basil's cum that was covering his dick already, and the rimming he just gave him, he figured he wouldn't need it. Kel looked into Basil's eyes and started to apply steady, persistent pressure. It wasn't too long before he was finally able to get inside. Basil let out a little yelp at the sudden entrance and Kel could see some pain and discomfort in his face, but they both wanted to keep going. Kel started moving gently in and out, getting just a little bit deeper each time. He knew with this much of a difference in size, it would take a while before he could actually start thrusting in earnest. After several minutes of this he was finally able to bottom out, his coarse brown pubes brushing up against Basil's balls. Basil had a weird expression on his face, like he couldn't even comprehend what was happening inside of him. How could something that size fit? Kel looked down and saw a small bulge poking out of Basil's tummy where his dick was embedded in his guts. Sunny's eyes widened in amazement.

Kel started thrusting hard now, driving deep into Basil's body. The gasps and moans of the small boy underneath him only spurred him on to move faster, harder. He leaned forward and locked lips with Basil again, fucking him with his tongue as well as he pressed it into the boy's mouth. Basil was completely overwhelmed. Kel was so big and strong, filling him up from both ends. Every time Kel thrust in, his dick would slam against Basil's prostate and squeeze a little bit of cum out of him. Basil was being dominated and he loved it. Finally there was someone who could fuck him brutally like he deserves. Fifteen minutes went on like this, then thirty. How long could Kel go on? Doesn't he get tired? After nearly an hour, Basil felt Kel tense up, and he knew what was coming. Kel squeezed Basil tight and moaned loudly, finally exploding inside of him. Basil could feel his guts filling up with Kel's juice and he came all over himself again.

The two boys held each other, sweating and panting, lying on top of sheets completely soaked with sweat and cum. Basil felt Kel's dick balls deep inside of him, and it didn't seem to be getting any smaller. He was exhausted and wanted to take a break, but Kel held him so tight he couldn't get up. Kel whispered in his ear, "Basil, I'm going for round two." Basil's heart jumped. There was no way he could go another round with this beast, it took everything he had just to keep from passing out the first time. Kel saw the fear in the boy's eyes, but at that point he was too horny to care.

\----------------

It went on for another couple of hours before Kel's energy reserves (and balls) were finally drained. Kel's entire body clenched up as he came one last time in Basil's ass, filling the boy to capacity. As he came down from the orgasm, all the tension in his body dissipated and he collapsed on top of the smaller boy, almost smothering him. Basil was a drooling mess underneath him, barely conscious after the ordeal. They lay like that for a few minutes, both exhausted, until Kel finally picked himself up and slid his dick out of Basil's abused hole. He sat on the edge of the bed and gave a big stretch. "I'm pretty starving after that, how about I go grab some Gino's?" Sunny nodded quietly. "Alright, I'll be back in a few!" Kel got up, grabbed his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to clean up a bit before heading out into public.

The room was dark and quiet after he left. The only sound that could be heard was Basil's labored breathing and some running water coming from the next room. Sunny got up and went over to check on the poor boy. "How are you feeling?" Basil's eyes fluttered open and he gave that gentle smile that Sunny had always loved. "Come cuddle with me." The bed was a mess, but Sunny didn't mind. He took off his clothes so they didn't get dirty and climbed into bed with the love of his life. Basil was covered in every bodily fluid under the sun, but it didn't matter to him. Basil was Basil. Sunny lay down on his side next to him and gently put his arms around him. Basil turned onto his side so they were facing each other and hugged him back. The two boys lay together like that for a long time, listening to each other breathing. Feeling each other's heartbeats.

Eventually Basil had to say what was on his mind, "Sunny... I'm not sure why you wanted to do this. If you think that you're not good enough, or that I want more from you, I want you to know that's not true. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're everything to me. How could you ever not be enough?" Tears started welling up in Sunny's good eye. He hugged Basil tighter and buried his face in the crook of his neck. Basil reached up and stroked his hair, gently running his fingers across his scalp, and then down his back. He could feel every rib as his hand glided down. Sunny was slowly getting healthier, but he was still so skinny. "Here, let's sit up." The boys disentangled their limbs from one another and sat up facing eachother. Basil reached up and gently took off Sunny's eyepatch. Sunny wanted to stop him, wanted to cover his eye up so he wouldn't be so ugly. He closed his good eye, afraid of seeing the look of disgust he thought would be coming. Basil leaned forward and kissed the scar where Sunny's right eye used to be.

Sunny froze for a second, then turned his face up and kissed him back. He knew his insecurities were wrong, but sometimes he needed Basil to help get his mind back in the right place. They hugged each other again and fell back down on the bed, Sunny on his back and Basil on top of him. Their kissing got more and more heated and they started grinding their bodies together. Basil was still only able to get a half chub after his ordeal with Kel, but Sunny was rock hard. He was sitting there watching them for hours, he must have been going crazy. Basil slowly started working his way down Sunny's body with his mouth, kissing every inch of him. His neck, his collarbones, his hard little nipples, each rib sticking out in his skinny chest, his taut tummy, his belly button. Basil knew every inch of him, and he loved every inch of him. Finally he made it down to his penis, and he kissed that too. It was small, but for Basil it was perfect because it was Sunny's.

Sunny let out a quiet moan as Basil pressed his face into his crotch and inhaled his smell. This was Basil's favorite smell, more than any of the flowers he raised in the garden outside. He opened his mouth and licked every inch of Sunny's dick and balls, tasting the dried sweat and precum. Basil could tell Sunny was pent up, how could he not be after sitting there for that long? Basil took his cock into his mouth, wiggling his tongue under Sunny's foreskin and swirling it around the tip. After a bit of playing, he started sucking in earnest, taking it down to the base and then back up to the head. Every time he bottomed out, Sunny's wispy pubic hair would tickle his nose. After how long he had been waiting, it didn't take very long for Sunny to cum. He looked down at Basil, who returned his gaze, and exploded in his mouth. Basil swallowed the first few spurts, but collected the rest of it in his mouth, savoring the flavor. When he was sure Sunny was sucked dry, he climbed back up and pressed his mouth against the other boy's. Sunny opened up and let Basil's tongue in, along with quite a bit of his own cum. He wrestled back with his own tongue, pushing back and forth between their mouths. The cum eventually disappeared, swallowed incidentally by one boy or the other, but their tongues stayed intertwined.

Eventually they heard the front door open. "Ayo the pizza here!" Kel shouted with his usual energy. Basil whispered in Sunny's ear, "Go ahead and eat. I'll catch up in little while, just need to clean up a bit. If Kel wants to keep going, I want you to be part of it. Talk to him about it, alright?" Sunny nodded demurely and Basil gave him one last kiss where his eye used to be.

\----------------

By the time Sunny had thrown some clothes on and walked out to the kitchen, half of the pizza was already gone. He sat down next to Kel, grabbed a slice, and started nibbling on it nervously. "Hey Kel, thanks for doing this. Basil and I talked, and uh..." Kel's face was overcome with concern, "Was it alright? If it's awkward or something, I can head out-" Sunny stopped him, "No! No, you were great actually. I just wanted to know, if you wanted to keep going, would you mind if I joined?" The look of worry on Kel's face was quickly wiped away by a big bright smile, and he threw his arm over Sunny's shoulder. "Of course, man! I'm glad you asked, honestly. It was kind of awkward with you just sitting over there and watching that whole time. You know you don't need to be alone any more!" Sunny leaned in, rested his head on Kel's shoulder, and nodded quietly. He wasn't alone any more.

The two boys finished eating and headed back to Basil's room to get started. Kel threw his clothes in a messy heap on the floor and climbed into bed, Sunny folded his neatly and got in after him. Kel grabbed him and hugged him tight against his warm chest, pulling him down so they were lying next to one another. "So, are you a top usually?" "Um... I'm really fine with either. I always end up topping because Basil is scared of hurting me when we do it, but I think he's being silly. I kind of want to try taking it like he did." Kel winced a little. "It might be pretty hard since you're so skinny, but we can give it a shot! Let's start slow, though." 

Kel repositioned himself so they could both suck each other off and took Sunny's dick, already stiff from their hug, into his mouth. He lacked the delicacy that Basil showed, but he went at it with much more energy. Sunny reached over and grabbed the head of Kel's half-hard dick, suckling on it until it grew to full mast. He started trying to take it deeper into his mouth, a fraction of an inch at a time, willing away his gag reflex when it hit the back of his throat. Every time he pulled it out and took it back in, he was able to take it just a little bit deeper, and the deeper it got the more vigorously Kel sucked. After a couple of minutes, Kel felt Sunny tense up and start to cum. He wrapped his arms around the skinny boy's waist and held him tightly, making sure to swallow every drop as Sunny ground his hips against his face.

Sunny was still in a daze coming down from the orgasm when Kel rolled them over so he was on top and Sunny was on his back. Kel lifted up Sunny's legs, spread his ass, and attacked it with his tongue like a starving animal. At the same time, he started thrusting into Sunny, actively fucking his throat now instead of just receiving. Sunny had trouble breathing and almost started to panic until he calmed down and got into the pattern of inhaling through his nose each time Kel slid out. Sunny was being pressed hard into the mattress, barely able to move as the larger boy pinned him down and had his way with his ass and throat. He reached up weakly, at first intending to try to push Kel off of him, but he found himself grabbing his hips instead and pulling him in, urging him to violate him harder. Kel responded with gusto, shoving his dick all the way in until his balls rested on Sunny's nose and his rough pubes brushed up against his chin. Sunny felt Kel's dick swell up inside his throat as he came, pumping directly down his esophagus and into his stomach. Sunny lay there unable to breathe, his throat involuntarily contracting, squeezing out every last drop.

Finally Kel finished and hurriedly pulled out, realizing what he was doing to the poor boy. "Fuck! Sorry man, are you alright?" Sunny weakly nodded; he was in no shape to talk. "I really didn't mean to go that hard, my brain just sometimes goes blank when I get too horny. I hope I didn't hurt you." Sunny sat up and gave a shaky thumbs up in response. Basil sheepishly poked his head into the room. "I-Is everything alright in here? I'm glad you took the initiative Sunny but I don't want you hurting yourself now." "I'm fine," Sunny croaked through a sore throat. He smiled and patted the bed next to him invitingly. Basil smiled back and stepped into the room, already naked. He hopped onto the bed and cuddled up next to Sunny. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." "No, we were only just starting actually. I wanted to try anal like you did with him. I think I can take it." Basil froze for a second, conflicted. He didn't want Sunny to hurt himself, but at the same time the thought of him getting railed like that got his blood pumping. Eventually his libido won out over his brain. "OK... just be gentle with him, alright Kel?" Kel grinned nervously and nodded.

Basil squeezed Sunny and pulled him down so he was lying on top of him. Sunny stuck his butt up in the air and gave a shy glance towards Kel, who figured that was the sign that he should go ahead and begin. Kel got to work loosening him up with his fingers, spurring quiet grunts and moans from the skinny boy. Basil held him close, gently stroking his hair and face to help him relax. Kel had a look of concentration on his face as he poked around inside Sunny looking for his prostate. He knew he found it when he heard the boy gasp and saw his toes curl up in surprise. Basil cupped Sunny's face in his hands and guided him into a kiss while Kel milked his prostate, first with just the one finger, then two, then three. By the time he fit the fourth finger inside, Sunny had had all he could take. His whole body tensed up as he came hands-free, holding onto Basil as tight as he could, spurting all over the boy's soft tummy underneath him.

Sunny rolled over onto his back spread eagle, sweating and panting. Basil cuddled up beside him and continued gently stroking his hair and face, purring in his ear, "You're such a good boy... You're doing so well..." Kel gave them a minute so Sunny could catch his breath and lubed himself up, then positioned himself between the boy's legs. "Are you ready man? This might hurt at first." Sunny's eyes were tightly shut but he quickly nodded in affirmation. Kel pressed the tip of his cock against Sunny's loosened hole, pushing into him gently but persistently. Sunny took a deep breath and willed himself to relax, mentally drifting away to the sound of Basil's murmuring voice and the soft feeling of his hands petting him. Finally he was loose enough that Kel was able to enter him and, inch by inch, he slowly started working his way deeper inside. Sunny inhaled sharply and winced at the intrusion, prompting Basil to ramp up his efforts to coddle him and distract him from the pain. He put his chest in front of Sunny's face and guided his mouth towards a nipple with one of his hands. He reached down with his other hand and started jacking Sunny off as he suckled, playing with his foreskin while he softly stroked his hair. Sunny was distracted by this long enough for Kel to bottom out, his dick making an even bigger bulge in Sunny's scrawny belly than it did in Basil's. The sensation of fullness and pressure inside of Sunny took his breath away, but the pain was fading. It felt good to be filled up like this, to be so deeply connected to someone else's body. Eventually this double assault, Kel's hardness inside of him and Basil's softness outside, drove Sunny to the strongest orgasm he'd had that night.

Kel looked down at Sunny's sweaty, panting body and figured this was probably as far as they could go. He started to pull out, but Sunny wrapped his legs around his waist with surprising strength and pulled him back in. "Kel... Don't stop..." he rasped in between heaving breaths. Kel nervously licked his lips and pushed back in slowly, fucking the fragile boy as carefully as he could. Each time he pulled out, he could only go a few inches before Sunny's legs locked around him and made him thrust back inside. Kel watched the indentation he was making in the Sunny's abdomen rise and fall, praying that he wasn't causing the boy any damage. But Sunny did tell him not to stop...

Basil got tired of being on the sidelines. He ran his hand down Sunny's chest and stomach, scooping up some of his cum that he'd sprayed all over himself, and spread it on his ass, still a bit sore from Kel's affections earlier. Basil climbed on top of Sunny and mounted him reverse cowgirl style, enveloping his penis in his warm, familiar body. He leaned into Kel's chest and grabbed onto him for support as he began grinding his hips forward and back in time with the larger boy's accelerating thrusts. Kel felt his restraint slipping away again as his mind was filled with nothing but sex. He hugged Basil tightly around the shoulders and pressed their mouths together, shoving his tongue in as far as it would go. Basil sucked on it like a piece of candy. Kel felt Sunny give in and let go of his waist with his tired legs, and started thrusting at full force, pulling nearly all the way out and plunging back in, slamming into Sunny's prostate at full force over and over. All three boys climaxed together, cum flowing into one another, bodies grinding together in the damp, sweaty heat.

\----------------

It was around midnight when Kel finally flopped onto his back on the soaking wet bedsheets, completely spent. Sunny and Basil both cuddled up next to him on either side, each resting their head on his shoulder, and he hugged them tight before passing out. They reached out to each other and held hands, intertwining their fingers, giving one another a tired, but satisfied, smile as they drifted off. The last thought Sunny remembered before sleep overtook him was how much he was looking forward to next weekend.


End file.
